Document EP 1 833 103 describes a shock-activated switch device, which comprises a piezoelectric buzzer having a body for receiving a mechanical shock and a terminal for outputting an electrical output signal when the body receives a mechanical shock. The shock is provided by a user tapping the housing of the device. An output circuit is connected to the terminal for converting the output signal into a logic signal for controlling an electronic circuit to execute a specific programmable function, such as alarm snooze.